


Never Let Me Go II - See You Next Life

by CarolNikiforov



Series: Never Let Me Go [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolNikiforov/pseuds/CarolNikiforov
Summary: Sequel for the story Never Let Me Go





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

“Yuri… I… I’m coming…” Victor, who is an old man now, said with a smile. He slowly closed his eyes and left the world peacefully.

If I could save time in a bottle,  
The first thing that I’d like to do,  
Is to save everyday,  
‘Til eternity passes away,  
Just to spend them with you.

(Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce)


	2. Chapter 2

“Waaa…. Waaa…. Mama… Mama…” A little boy is crying in the street of Russia.

“Hey, little buddy, what’s wrong?” I approached the little boy and asked.

“Mama… Mama… Lost…” The little boy said, sobbing.

“You are lost?” I said, “Well, that’s not good. Let me help you find your mommy. Shall we?”

“Really?” The little boy looked up at me hopefully.

“Of course!” I said with a smile, “But can you tell me your name first?”

“My name is Victor.”

“Oh, Victor. What a nice name.” I said, holding Victor’s little hand in mine. “My name is Yuri.”

“Wow, you have the same name as my mother!” Yuri said happily. “But others call her Yurio.”

“What an coincidence.” I smiled, “Okay, let’s go now. Before it gets too late.”

Half an hour later, we finally found Victor's mother.

“You idiot! I thought I told you not to run away.” Yurio said angrily, “You're lucky to find your way back so I'll forgive you this time. Let's go home, your father is waiting.”

Yurio left without even looking at me.

“Thank you, Yuri!” Victor waved back,

That's the first time… No… It's the time Yuri and Victor met again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuri, I, love, you."

"Ah!" I woke up from my dream... Why am I always having this weird dream?

For the past few days, I had the same dream every night. In my dream, I was confessed by a man. However, I could not see his face. I could only see that his has long silver hair.

Who is he? Why am I constantly seeing him in my dream?

20 years later~~~

"Welcome," the staff at the hotel counter smiled politely, "Please show me your passport to check in."

"One moment please," I searched through my bag which is super chaotic. "Ah..."

The staff at the counter is a handsome Russian guy with silver hair who looks younger than me. But ... this man ... how come he looks familiar?

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Mr. Katsaki, your room number is room 5." The staff smiled: "I can help you to carry your luggage."

"Thanks."

After putting down my luggage, the staff said, "I'll leave now."

"Ah ... wait ..." I called after him: "Your name is ..."

"Me?" The staff smiled, "My name is Victor. This hotel was opened by my family and the size is quite small. Our only staffs here are my father, mother and my little sister. If you need anything, feel free to come and find me anytime.

"Okay, thanks."

Victor ... this name ... It sounds so familiar... but there are a lot of people whose name is Victor ... maybe I have thought too much ...

Well, I should leave that for now. It is getting really late and I should go to sleep. Although I don't have anything special to do tomorrow ...

After taking a bath, I lie in the bed, but I am not sleepy at all. I have escaped all the way from Japan to Russia... My dad must be really angry ...

Since I was a child, my relationship with my family was very poor. My father have always wanted me to inherit the family business, but I have no interest in doing business. However. I am the only son in the Katsaki Company, I have no choice but to accept what my father wanted me to do. I have always tried my best to cope with the pressure... But this time, I could not take it anymore. So I decided to escape.

The reason why I chose to come to Russia is because I have stayed here for a long time many years ago. My parents divorced when I was a little boy. Not long after that, my dad had married another woman who hated me very much . She somehow persuaded my dad to let me study abroad. She don't really care where I am going, as long as I am gone, it would be fine for her. Finally, I chose to come to Russia. I want to escape my home. The farther the better.

While I was thinking, I slowly fell asleep.

"Yuri ~ I ~ love ~ you ~"

"Victor ... I miss you ..." My tears started to fall.

"Silly, I'm here by your side."

"Viktor! Don't run so fast!"

Victor ran away and I kept chasing him. But I can't even see his face...

"Please..."

Knock, knock, knock 

Ah ... this is ...

"Mr. Katsaki, I'm Victor. Breakfast is ready, please come down when you are ready."

Oh, right... I arrived Russia last night ... It's morning already?

"Okay, I'll be there."

I have not had this dream for years... And in the dreams before, there was only the boy who confessed to me... But now ... I am crying and chasing after him...

The name I shouted... Victor... Who is he? Unfortunately, I still can't see his face. I could only see his long, silver hair.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Good morning, Mr. Katsaki." Victor waved at me: "Let me introduce. This is my father Otabek, mother Yurio and sister Minami."

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile. "Please call me Yuri."

"Um." Yurio did not have any expression on her face ... Why is she looking so angry?

"Hello." Otabek nodded gently, and there was no Expression on his face too. How come I have a feeling that it would be hard to get along with this family? Hey, I am the guest after all ...

"H... Hello!" Minami said shyly and blushed. Finally a normal family member. She is actually quite cute.

"Morning everyone ~" A man said behind me.

"Is there a new guest?" Another man asked.

"Oh, you are here." Victor waved at them: "For now, you three are the only guests we have."

"Hello, I'm Yuri." I introduced myself. "I came from Japan."

"I am Leo, and he is my husband Guang Hung. We are from China and now we're on our honeymoon."

Guang Hung smiled sweetly: "Hello."

Aren't they a pair of cute couple? If only one day I can find my own love... Well, in my case, it seems a bit difficult ...

After breakfast, Leo and Guang Hung went back to their room.

"Oh," said Victor, "Are you planning to go anywhere today"

"Well ..." I thought for a moment. "Do you have any recommendation? In fact, I have been studying in Russia before, but it seems to have changed a bit."

"Of course," Victor smiled. "Actually, I have nothing to do today. Do we want to hang out together?"

"Really?" It would be great to have someone by my side... At least it would be less boring...

"Definitely!" Victor laughed. He then whispered into my ear: "If I said I am going out with you, I could finally have some rest... Shhhh~ Don't tell me mother or she'll kill me."

"Haha, sure." I thought Victor is going to say something strange as he is leaning so close: "Let's meet here half an hour later."

Back to the room, I was getting ready to go out with the Victor. I have not been out with anyone for a really long time ... While I was studying, I would hang out with my friends occasionally. However, after I have returned to Japan, I have no friends and was always busy for my family business. That's why I'm not used to be around others anymore.

My best friend while studying ... Phichit... We have not talked for years! In the first few years after my return to Japan, we have kept contact, but later I have got more and more busy. At last, we eventually stopped contacting each other.. I wonder how he is recently...

Right ... I still have his phone number ... Maybe he is still in Russia? Well, I still have a little bit of time now, maybe I should try to send him a message.

Y ~ Hi, is it Phichit? I am Yuri. We haven't seen each other for a long time. Do you still remember me?

P ~ Wow, is Yuri! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you lately?

Phichit Replied immediately. It seems that he has not changed the habit of looking at his phone all the time..,

Y ~ I just returned to Russia.

P ~ I am also in Russia! Would you like to hang out?

Y ~ Sure!

P~Are you free tomorrow?

Y ~ I have nothing to do tomorrow.

P ~ Great! Do you still remember the restaurant near our school where we used to go?

Y ~ Of course! We used to have our breakfast lunch and dinner there almost every day. Is it still there?

P ~ It is! Shall we meet there tomorrow at 12:00?

Y ~ Sure, see you tomorrow.

I looked at the clock. It is almost time to join Victor. I grabbed my wallet and phone and went downstairs again.


	4. Chapter 4

"It feels so good to be free~" Victor said as he took a deep breath.

What a dramatic reaction ...

"Don’t you go out occasionally?" I asked curiously, "How come you sounded like that you were just released from the prison?"

"Sigh," said Victor, sighed, "For most of the time, I have to stay in the hotel. As you can see, if Minami and me were not there, the hotel would be closed down a long time ago… My parents simply aren’t the kind of people who know how to run a hotel. ”

"Why do you say that?" Well, I think I know exactly why ...

"You've seen them ... and I guess you see how they treat the customers..."

"It’s true that they are a bit cold to their customers."

"That’s the point!" Victor nodded: "I have really no idea what my father saw in my mother… And my father is exactly the same… He doesn’t even like to talk… Basically he would only laugh when my mother is around… I could feel that he really loves my mother, but it’s really a bit strange…”

"Sometimes love is hard to explain ..." I said with a dry smile: "As long as they are happy, I think that’s fine.”

"They are happy while Minami and I are suffering..." Victor sighed again.

In fact, I have a question on my mind… why would they choose to open a hotel in the first place if they hate talking to people? What a strange family… Victor and Minami seems quite normal though...

 

"It was a family business," Victor said, as if he knew what I was thinking: "My grandparents Yakov and Lilia suddenly said that they were going to retire and they are going to travel around the world, leaving the hotel for us… Really irresponsible..."

"Hey, is it alright for you to come out today?" After listening to what Victor said, even I am starting to worry about their family business?

"We will be fine," Victor laughed, tapping on my shoulders: "Minami is there and there are no customers except Leo, Guang Hung and you. Let's not say this kind of thing. Where do you want to go now? "

"I am not familiar with this place anyway," I said, "It seems that you don’t really have much time out of the hotel. Why don’t you decide?"

"Really?" Victor said, wide-eyed. "Can I really decide?"

"Of course!" It seems that Victor is really happy to be out here. He is even more excited than me who is a tourist. 

"Thank you so much!" Victor is even more excited now, "Let's go!"

After saying this, Victor ran away quickly.

"Viktor! Don’t run so fast!" I shouted after Victor while chasing behind him … 

"Haha." Victor turned around and laughed, but he still continued running forward.

"Victor!"

How come this scene feels so familiar? But I don’t even know Victor before… Is this only my illusion?

Wait! That’s it! It’s the dream that I have been having! In my dream, I am chasing a boy named Victor whose hair is also silver... The only difference is that in my dream, Victor actually has long hair ... no… it can’t’ be… 

"Yuri?" Victor called my name. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. MY mind was somewhere else." It seems that I have arrived our destination. "Are we there?"

"Oh we are," Victor said happily, "Do you like ice skating? I can teach you if you don’t know how to do that.”

Ice… Ice-skating?!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ice skate?! "

"Judging from the look on your face, I guess you had not done that before." Victor smiled… evilly: "It’s really fun! I used to come here all the time ... but I was really busy at the hotel that I eventually stopped coming here. So when Yuri asked me to decide, I really wanted to come here."

"Oh..." In fact, I have no talent in sports at all, let alone ice-skating… I think I can’t even balance on the ice.

"Don’t you like it?" Victor looked a little bit disappointed.

"No..." I lied. I don’t know why I feel sad when I saw Victor disappointed: "I could look at you on the side of the rink.”

"This is not going to happen. Today I am the one accompanying you and we are going to have some fun together." Victor started smiling evilly again. "Don’t worry! I will teach you how to do that!" Victor took my hand pulled me to the entrance of the ice-skating rink.

"Oh ... wait..." Victor's hands are bigger than mine, and they feel so warm ... oh no… I kinda like the way it feels… Is that weird? Hey, Yuri, you should really stop thinking about these stupid things.

"Yuri?" Victor’s voice pulled me back to the reality, "Are you alright? Your face is so red..."

"Oh... It’s nothing." I hurriedly denied the fact that my face is red. Oh my God Yuri you really are an idiot, "Are we going to ice-skate or not?"

"Come on," Victor handed me the ice-skating shoes that he had just rented, "First you have to put them on."

"Oh, sure." I took the ice-skating shoes and try to wear them, but it is simply not working. The shoelaces became tangled and I don’t even know what to do, "Oh ... no… How am I going to wear it?"

"Let me help you," smiled Victor, while kneeling down in front of me.

"Katsaki Yuri, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Victor? What have you just said?"

"I said, let me help you put on the shoes!" Victor stood up, "There we go."

"Oh, I’m really sorry." I said, feeling embarrassed.

What was that I just saw?

"Come on, it is going to be fun!" Victor took my hands again and led me on the ice: "First you will need to learn to balance on the ice. You could grab my hands in the beginning."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!” I fell down ... and Victor is pulled down by me.

"Yuri, are you all right?" Victor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine ..." That’s weird… It’s oblivious that I fell… But I didn’t feel painful…

Just when I was wondering about that, Victor said, "Um… In that case... Can you get up first?"

Oh my God! I suddenly realized that I fell on top of Victor… That’s why I didn’t feel any pain at all. I quickly grabbed the bars on the side to get up. "

“Oh, Victor I'm so sorry! Did you get hurt?"

"I'm all right." Victor stood up and laughed: "Shall we continue?”

"Ah, uh, uh, uh!

"Woo ah ~"

"Wow ~ ~"

"Ha ~"

"Well, it seems that we are making some progress here.” Victor said with a smile.

After a few hours of Victor's coaching and countless falls, I finally succeeded in balancing on the ice. I could even skate for a short distance. It turns that ice-skating is really fun, but I am also starting to feel a bit tired.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Well, I’m a little tired..."

"Okay, I want to skate more while you are taking a break," Victor smiled.

"Okay."

I took a seat beside the rink while Victor called: "Yuri, look at me. Don't take your eyes off me…"

Why do I have a feeling that I have heard this before? Or am I thinking too much again?

"Sure! I am really looking forward to it."

Victor is so good at ice-skating ... his action on the ice is more elegant than any ballet dancer. If I did not know him before, I might think that he is actually a professional skater. Looking at him, I have become fascinated.

Why do I always have a strange feeling whenever I am with Victor? The man I was chasing in my dream ... is also named Victor ... I could not see his face in the dream, and the man in my dream had long hair… but… would they be the same person?

Does this dream have any special meaning? I have not had this dream for many years, but right after I met Victor, I have had this dream once again. Have I met Victor before? But that is impossible! If I knew him before, I think I would remember something about it…

"What do you think about it?" I was deep in my thoughts that I didn’t even realize that Victor had come to my side. "I haven’t practiced for a long time and I would have done a lot better in the past."

"That is amazing! I even thought you were a professional skater!”

"I could teach you if you want! We are friends now, right?” Victor laughed, but then he started to look disappointed again. "But you probably have to return to Japan pretty soon…”

"Oh ... right…" Right ... I have to go back to Japan one day… Sooner or later…

Victor and I sat in silence for a while.

Victor finally broke the silence: "Ah, I am a little bit hungry ... Maybe we should go eat something?"

"Sure ..."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um ... let me think ... Oh, wait I know, let’s get back to the hotel! I want to thank you for teaching me how to skate, so maybe I can cook for you guys tonight!”

"Really? I'm so happy!" Victor said excitedly. "What are you planning to make?"

"It’s a Japanese cuisine. " I said with a smile. Victor is so cute when he is excited: "Is there any shop nearby?"

"Oh, there's a big supermarket across the street."

"Perfect, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, it smells so good." Guang Hung said as he stepped into the dining hall with Leo.

"What are we having today?" Leo asked.

"Yuri said he wants to thank me for teaching him to skate. He is cooking for us tonight." Victor said with a big, somehow idiotic smile on his face.

"My brother has been like this ever since he came back." Minami looked at Victor helplessly. "I'm starting to think that you are in love."

"Don't you think he is cute?" Victor grinned.

"I ... I did not say that ..." Minami blushed.

"Based on my experience, I think both of them fell in love with Yuri at the same time." Leo whispered into Guang Hung's ears.

"I agree." "Guang Hung nodded in agreement. "By the way, why isn't Yurio and Otabak here?"

"Today is my mother's birthday, so they went out to celebrate." Victor explained: "It's a pity that they can't try what Yuri cooked."

"I can't really imagine Yurio blowing the candle excitedly ..." Leo said.

"And I can't even imagine Otabek preparing a romantic dinner..." Guang Hung looked confused.

"Believe me, you won't want to know!" Victor and Minami said together.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Dinner's ready!" I put the things that I have just cooked on the table: "I hope you guys like it."

"Wow, it looks so good!" Victor said excitedly.

"I have had this before! It is Katsudon right?" Guang Hung said, "I have not had Japanese food for a while now."

"Let's start eating." I'm doing fine... They seem to like it, "Before it gets cold."

"I ta da ki ma su e," Leo said, "I saw on TV that Japanese say this before eating ."

"Oh ,Leo you know so many things~" Guang Hung looked at Leo adoringly.

"Stop it, you guys," Minami laughed: "We are going to be blind!"

"Wow, it tastes so good!" Victor exclaimed, "I am so glad that I could have the chance to taste this."

"That's great, I'm really afraid you guys won't like it. " I looked at Victor with a smile. I've not felt this happy for a long time... I just wish I could stay here forever... But deep down in my heart, I know that I have to go home one day. 

"I would eat anything as long as it is cooked by Yuri~" Victor said with his mouth full: "Stay here and cook for me~ Yuri~~~ Please~~~~~~ "

"Now who's trying to blind us?" Leo gently kissed Guang Hung on the cheek: "We can't lose this match, don't you think so?"

"Don't be like this~ I am so embarrassed~" Guang Hung pretended to push Leo away while he was really enjoying the moment. 

"Victor ... what are you talking about?" I denied again: "I have just met Victor a day ago!"

"Don't be so cold to me~~~ Yuri~~~~" Victor started drinking a beer that came out from nowhere, " Do you hate me that much? Oh I feel so sad~ "

"Victor, you are drunk!" Minami said quickly, "Stop saying these stupid things! You are making Yuri embarrassed."

"I ~ did not ~ drunk!" Victor started waving the empty beer bottle, "Yuri ~ Tell me~~ you~~ like~~ me too~~~"

"Victor! You have to go back to your room at once!" Minami said loudly and dragged Victor away." I can't imagine that a girl like Minami could be that angry.

"I am full." Leo put down the chopsticks: "This tastes so good."

"Let us clean this up. Yuri you should go and have a rest." Guang Hung said: "I don't even know what hotel would let their customers to clean the dishes."

"Thanks." I stood up and said, "I'm a little sleepy now."

When I was leaving the restaurant, Leo stopped me.

"Yuri, do you have a minute?"

"Sure?"

"Well, Guang Hung and I both agreed that Minami and Victor had fell in love you at the same time."

"You must be drunk!" I denied once again. This could not be! I just knew them for one day! Though I have some feelings for Victor... No, no... I really have to stop thinking about this.

"He is not drunk." Guang Hung came out from the kitchen: "I suspect that Victor is only pretending to be drunk so that he can confess to you ~ and Minami just can't stop looking at you during the dinner.

"......." I am speechless. This can't be true...

"Well, you have to take care of that by yourself." Leo patted my shoulder and left the kitchen with Guang Hung. Finally, I decided it is time to get back to my room and stop thinking.

On my way back, I passed by Victor's room. I wondered if he is alright? Should I check on him? No, that's probably not a good idea... Not after what Guang Hung and Leo told me...

Just as I was about to leave, I heard that Victor and Minami was arguing.

"Did you really fell in love with him?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You really fell in love with Yuri, did you?" Minami said excitedly "You won't get drunk this easily! Don't lie to me!"

"Yes, I love him." Victor said in a deep voice: "And I know you like him too."

"I..."

"Sorry, Minami." Victor continued: "Since we were kids, I would give you whatever you want... But this time... Yuri... I won't let go of him... "

"Why?" Minami cried, "Both of you are boys!"

"Sometimes love is hard to explain. Minami, you are younger than me... You would understand that one day when you are older... " Victor said," I knew that the moment I saw Yuri again. "

"Victor you are an idiot!"

Oh no, Minami is coming out... I better go...   
╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

What the... What did I just heard?!

Oh My Goddddd !!!!!!!!!

I broke down the moment I stepped into my room. 

Why? Why is this happening to me? I thought Leo and Guang Hong was just kidding! But... Why me? A man with no love experience at all?

Victor ... He just said "the moment I saw Yuri again"... Did I really knew him before? But why don't I have any impression of him?

Knock, knock, knock 

"It's Victor, may I come in?"

Oh no~ What am I going to do? I am not ready to face Victor yet! But I can’t just shut him out~ Well, Yuri, calm down… We’ll have to see… 

"I haven’t lock the door, come in please ..."

"Yuri, I came here to apologize for what I just did… You must be really embarrassed… Sorry...

"Oh, it’s nothing..." I think it’s the best to pretend that I didn’t heard anything.

"Well ... the thing is… I can’t seem to go to sleep again after I woke up…” Victor scratched his head, “So I want to find someone to drink with me~ But I don’t want to disturb Leo and Guang Hong, and I can’t get Minami to drink with me… So…”

"I don’t think that’s a good idea..." What if Victor get drunk again? "Drinking too much wine could be bad for us..."

"Come drink with me~~~~~~~” Victor is already drinking… How could he manage to do that? I didn’t even seen him opening the bottle.

"Okay ... ok then..." I just can’t refuse Victor ... "Just a little bit ..."

 

I don’t know how did it happen… But then I started drinking more and more… And now I think I am getting a bit drunk… And I started thinking about weird things...

Ah ... Victor … he... really handsome ... and… so good ... he really ... like me … ?

"Your face is so red! Are you drunk already?"

"Just … Minami ... you ... that ... I heard..."

"Oh!" Victor exclaimed: "My..."

"Haha ~ I have heard you ~ Victor ~ You… like… me?" Oh crap, I really should stop talking… But I can’t control myself. “I… like… you…. Too~~ Ha ha ha~~”

"You heard that already ..." Victor put down the bottle, "I have no choice but to admit it now ..."

Victor moved closer and closer, and finally kissed me deeply on the lips.

Ah ... no … that’s not good...

I tried to pushed Victor away, but I just can’t help myself but to kiss him back. 

"Yuri ... I love you ..." Victor called my name gently.

"Victor ..." My tears started falling.

"Don’t cry, I’m here…”

"Don’t ... go ..." I can no longer tell if this is reality or only a dream...

"I will always stay by your side ..."

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

Ah ... it’s morning already? My head hurts so bad… I must have drank too much last night… Talking about this, Victor..

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Victor is sleeping beside me soundly… NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh ... good morning ..." Victor woke up to my scream. 

"Vict... Victor!"

"Oh… You don’t remember anything, don’t you?" Victor pretended to be shy and spoke in a strange Japanese accent, “Hi do i wa ne, Yuri~” 

Oh no… I can’t remember anything… I just remember I got really drunk and… OH NO…

I carefully peeked down the blanket...

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM ALSO NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Last night… You drank a lot." Victor said with an evil look, "And you got drunk… You told me you love me…”

Oh no. Oh no… Last night… Did I really did… That thing… With Victor…. Is that why I am feeling a bit painful... No, Yuri! What are you thinking?

“And then you started crying, and begged me not to leave you~” Victor smiled even harder, “Yuri, how can you be so cute? How am I supposed to leave this cute boy behind? I hugged you so tight and promised that I would never let go of you.”

What?! Yuri! You big idiot! Why do you drink that much if you knew you get drunk that easily?

"And then ..." Victor suddenly said seriously: "You vomited… And it got all over us. Do you know how much time and effort does it take to clean us up? I became too tired to leave after that and I just slept here.”

"Oh, that’s why ..." I said with a sigh of relief: "I’m glad nothing happened..."

"How can you say nothing happened!" Victor protested and hugged me close: "You confessed to me! I don’t care if you remember it or not, I won’t let you go now!” Victor kissed me gently. 

Ah ... Victor’s kiss … It felt so good...

No ... I can’t do that... I have to return to Japan one day and face my fate… Maybe I should leave now… Before everything got too complicated...

I forced myself not to kiss Victor back and gently pushed him away: "Victor, I don’t know what I told you last night. But please… Forget about it… Forget about me, forget about everything I said… I don’t belong here… We can’t be together… I’m sorry…”

Sorry… Victor… But that would be the best for us…


	8. Chapter 8

"Yuri ..." Victor reached over to take my hands, "What are you talking about ..."

"Victor, please let go of me." My tears started falling: "I have my own life in Japan, and there are a lot of problems I have to dealt with! I have to leave today!"

"Don't do that to me..." Victor cried too. Seeing him cry is like my heart is being stabbed with a thousand knifes, but there's nothing I could do... "Can't we face your problem together? Yuri, I love you... please... don't go... please..."

"I'm sorry ..." I reached out and tried to wipe away Victor's tears.

"You don't have to apologise... I should be the one apologising..." Victor let go of my hands, "It's only my delusion that you would stay here with me... Sorry if that had bothered you..." Victor left without turning back.

Victor ... sorry ... I really love you ... but ... I just can't stay here ... If we were born in another place and time... Maybe we would have a different ending... I know I am being a coward here... But what choice have I? Please forgive me...

I really should leave now... The sooner I leave... the better... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... No matter it's Victor, or Minami.

I tidied up my luggages in silence and went downstairs... Victor is not here as expected... Right after I paid the rent to Yurio and was about to leave, the hotel door was pushed open.

"I came here to see your boss." A man with black hair said.

"How many times do I have to say it? You are not welcomed here" Otabek said angrily. "Seung-gil Lee."

"This is not for you to decide." Seung-gil said coldly, "Our boss is also here today."

After Seung-gil had finished talking, a man with brown hair came in with a beautiful blonde lady.

"OMG! This hotel is sooooo crappy! Can't we just get our jobs done and leave already?" The blonde lady said while hugging the man tight.

"Shh... Chris, don't be like that," the man with brown hair kissed his lover gently: "I promise we will go soon."

"I told you this hotel is not for sale!" Otabek interrupted the two love birds angrily.

"Oh~Joseph(note), he is shouting so loud~ I'm soooo afraid~ ~" Chris pulled Jospeh even more closer. 

"Don't be afraid, I'm here" Joseph looked at Chris like she is the most precious thing on earth.

What exactly is going on here?

"You are not the one making decisions here." Seung-gil started talking again: "This place belongs to our company and was only rented to you. The contract's here. We have the right to take over this hotel any time we want. "

"Seung-gil, why are you here again?" Victor came out with his eyes red: "I'm not in the mood of play games with you today."

"This is never a game." Seung-gil said without any emotions. "If you can't afford it, you will have to leave immediately ."

"That's ridiculous!" Yurio shouted, "You promised we would have a month!"

"We have the right to withdraw our decision."

No... this can't be... I must do something ... for Victor, for his family... I can't let this happen, I must do something.

"I am doubling this price. Please leave immediately!" I said coldly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Victor said anxiously, "How can you afford that?"

"Who do you think you are?" Chris smirked.

"Do you really think this small amount actually matters to the CEO of the Katsuki Company?" I took out my chequebook and wrote down the amount, "Take the money and get out of here."

Seung-gil whispered into Joseph's ear.

"Well, well well," he said, "I won't say no to money. Sign this contract and this hotel will belong to you forever.

"Yuri ... you ..." Victor looked at me speechlessly.

After Joseph had left, I went over to talk to Victor: "Sorry ... Victor ... I think now you know why... Because of who I am... I can't be with you... My parents are in Japan, and they have arranged a fiancée for me... I escaped all the way to Russia... But I have to go back one day."

"Yuri..." Victor cried.

"That's it ..." I burst into tears, "Let this be my last gift for you!" And I ran away.

Victor ... sorry ... I love you ...

I am going back to Japan today after meeting Phichit... This is for the sake of everyone. I don't anyone to get hurt because of me.

Note: Joseph is the mystery guy who appeared beside Chris in the anime.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yuri! Yuri! I'm here!" Phichit waved at me as I walked in the restaurant.

"Wow! The old friend you were talking about is Yuri!" Next to Phichit is the son of this restaurant's owner, Georgi. We were like best friends in our school days.

"Phichit! And Georgi!" Phichit hasn't changed at all, and George's technique in wearing his makeup is still... Fascinating... : "We haven't seen each other in ages!"

"That's right!" Phichit said excitedly, "I feel like Yuri had been really busy ever since you went back to Japan. Wait! Let's take a selfie together!" Phichit is definitely the same as before...

"I'm sorry, but my family business had made me breathless." I sighed.

"Let me tell you something," Georgi sat down beside us, "My dad finally retired last year and I have took over the restaurant."

"That must really hard for you."

"Yeah... I have to work pretty much every day now..." Georgi said: "I wish I could have the time to travel around like you."

"Check please!~" Someone is waving.

"Let's talk again later. Order anything you want, it's on me." Georgi went back to work after saying that.

"Ah~" Well, someone’s surprised by Georgi's makeup again.

"Good old Georgi is still the same." Phichit and I laughed so hard that our tears starts falling.

"Maybe that's why he never got a girlfriend..." Phichit laughed.

"Let's not talk about Georgi. How have you been lately?" I tried to forget what has just happened between me and Victor and chat with Phichit.

"I have finally became a photographer!" Phichit said excitedly: "My first album will be out soon~"

"Wow, congrats! Your dream had finally came true!." I smiled, "Remember to send me one when it is out."

"Of course, you are my best friend," Phichit smiled, but then he switched to a serious tone, "But how about you? You looked quite sad since you stepped in the restaurant. Is something wrong? Why do you came all the way back to Russia?"

"You noticed..." I smiled bitterly. Though I have not seen Phichit in ages, he is still my best friend who knows me really well: "My dad is retiring soon... And he wants me to get married with the daughter of another big company... But we didn't even like each other! That is not only my problem! It's not fair to the lady too!”

"Yuri fell in love with someone, did you?" Phichit said as if he could see through my mind, "That's why you are so anxious about this?"

"I ..." I lowered my head, "I fell in love with someone I met in Russia... But I don't know how should I face this feeling... I really want to be with him, but I knew that sooner or later, I would have to go back to Japan. I don't belong here... and I even have a fiancée..."

"But if you let go of him, you would be regret for all of your life," Phichit looked into my eyes and said, "I understand your situation. But is it really right to marry someone you don't love and spend your whole life with her?"

"I don't want it to be like that ... but ..." I am being a coward here... 

"This ..." Phichit was interrupted by someone shouting.

"It's JJ style ~"

Just when I don't know what to say, I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. It's not anyone else, but another friend from our school time, JJ.

"Hey, JJ you are late!"

"I'm sorry~~ you know, I have been chasing by a bunch of fans~ You know how hard is it for me to escape?"

"You are still that popular." I smiled.

JJ then fished an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me, "I'm getting marry soon! Remember to come!"

"Wow, congratulations!" Getting married ... I guess I'm getting married soon too... But I'm not happy or excited about it at all, "You are going to break your girl fans' hearts."

"There's nothing I could do about it~" JJ shrugged.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!! I found JJ !!!!!" Some girl started screaming out of nowhere.

"God, I better go..." And JJ disappeared in a flash.

"Oh, he's gone..." Georgi passed by and said.

"Don't worry about JJ now." Phichit continued saying what he was saying before, "Do you really want to go back to Japan like this? Leaving the one you really love here? You haven't even tried to fight for it! How do you know you don't have a chance?"

"I ..." Phichit is right. I can not back up like this. Why should I always follow my father's rules? JJ is marrying someone he loves and he looks so happy! I want to be like this too! I am going to stay with Victor!

"I have decided!" I stood up, "Phichit, thank you so much! I would talk to my father about it! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in sadness!"

I ran away after I have finished the sentence. Victor, wait for me! I am coming to confess my feeling for you now!

"And... He is gone too." Georgi said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Vict... Victor... Where is he?" I ran back to the hotel and was greeted by Minami.

"I thought you were gone?" Minami said in surprise: "My brother... He is in his room..."

"I have something really important to tell Victor." I must tell Victor how much I loved him, or I would regret for the rest of my life.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Minami, leave me alone."

"Victor ... it's me ..."

Victor finally opened the door after a moment of silence: "Why did you come back?"

"Victor ..." I cried, and rushed over to hug Victor tightly in my arms.

"Yu... Yuri"? Victor said in confusion, but he didn't push me away.

"Victor ... sorry ... I should not be a coward ... You are the one I love! The only one! I don't want to spend my life without you... No!" I cried, "I'm going back then Japan to negotiate with my father now! Would you wait for me? I might lose everything if I got separated with my family... But my love for you would never change!"

"Yuri..."

"Please... Victor... Please don't hate me..."

"Why would I?" Victor bursted into laughter: "How could I let go of this cute little piggy?" He then kissed me deeply on my lips.

The kiss feels so good... Victor and I hugged each other so tight and we are not willing to let go of each other.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"If possible, can we arrange a meeting, Mr. Katsuki?" Not long after I have returned to Japan, I received a text message from my fiancée Michele. Great. I can use this opportunity to talk to her about our engagement.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"I am not planning to get married with you." Michele cut straight to the point.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you today too." I said, "I am not planning to get married with you too."

"Good, we have made an agreement then," Michele smiled, "I could be honest with you. I have a boyfriend and this marriage is arranged by my parents without my consent."

"Same here." I laughed: "But I am sure our parents won't give up this easily. We must think of a way to fool them."

"I have thought about that already, but I need you to cooperate with me, Mr. Katsuki."

"Tell me about it."

"We can pretend to get married first, then we would leave during our honeymoon. I have become tired of this family a long time ago, and I don't plan to go back."

"Good idea." I nodded, "I'll do it. I don't plan to go back to my family either."

"Great" Michele smiles: "Then I would start to prepare for our wedding. The sooner we get married, the better."

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

The wedding ceremony took place soon after my meeting with Michele, and Victor was invited as my best man at the wedding.

"Thank you for helping me out," Michele smile sweetly in her wedding gown, "Let me introduce, this is my boyfriend and bridesmaid Emil."

"Let me introduce to you too. This is my lover, Victor." I then kissed Victor gently.

"Yuri~ Don't do that~" Victor giggled. 

With Victor and Emil by our side, Michele and I finally got married.

Victor ... we can finally be together ...

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

suggested track for reading the ending: https://youtu.be/_fMBbM4aqv0

After my divorce with Michele, I went back to Russia with Victor. I decided to change my name and hide myself. Then my parents won't be able to find me here.

"Yuri, I suddenly want to go ice-skating." Victor suddenly said that one day after we went back to Russia.

"Let's go today," I said with a smile: "That's the place where I fell in love with you."

"Do you remember it?" Victor smiled too.

"Of course I remember," I laughed, "I remember every minute we spend together. They are the most precious memories between us."

"Let's go." Victor held my hand in his.

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

We arrived at the ice-skating rink and Victor soon came back with the skating shoes he just rented, "Do you still remember? Back then, you didn't even know how to put on the shoes... And I have to put them on for you... Like this..."

Victor knelt down before me, "I have always thought... it was just like I am proposing to you..."

"Victor ..." Looking at this handsome man in front of me, I started to think about the time when he taught me how to skate. It was kind of painful, but still the happiest moment in my life.

"Yuri... This time, in this place where we fell in love with each other... I am really asking you to marry me." Victor pulled out a small box from his pocket, "Yuri Katsuki, after all of the things we've been through, I knew that you would be the only one I love for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Victor ..." Oh my God... I wasn't prepared for that! But...

"I do." I smiled sweetly. 

"Yuri ... I love you!" Victor put the ring on my finger and kissed me deeply.

"Victor, I love you too."

Afterwards

"Victor, I have always wanted to know... When did you actually fell in love with me?""

"Well, that was a long long time ago." Victor smiled: "Did you remember helping a little boy who got lost a long time ago?"

Oh no... I don't even remember a thing... But I guess it's the best for me to keep that as a secret.

"That is how we first met. No... It should be that's how we met again. Maybe you won't believe me, but in my mind, I have had some memories of my last life. In my memory, Yuri and I loved each other very much, but we were parted by death. So I told myself, in this life, if I ever meet you again, I would not let you go. Destiny led you to my hotel, and it let us fell in love again. This is the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"Victor! That can't be true." I blushed.

"No matter if it's true or not, I only know that, Katsuki Yuri, I love you so much. No matter it's now, or our next life, I would love you forever."

"Me too."

 

~ Fin

Writer's notes: thank you for reading ☺️There's an extra part for this story☺️ it will be out tomorrow ☺️


	11. Chapter 11

Writer's notes: thank you for reading ☺️There's an extra part for this story☺️ it will be out tomorrow ☺️

 

Extra

Sooo… The last story is set in their life now, and the sequel is set in their next life. Have you ever wondered about their past life? Here's a short story about their past life~ Please enjoy ~

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

 

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a king named Victor. The King had never appeared before his people, so no one actually knew what he looked like. The King was so mysterious that there were lot of rumors about him. There were sayings that the king had kept long silver hair even though he is obviously a male. And that was also why people said he might actually be homosexual. But none of this was ever confirmed. 

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"My Lord, that's all of the memorial for today. Please look through them." The man speaking is our Prime Minister, Katsuki Yuri. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Victor when there's only the two of us here. " King Victor smiled evilly and tried to hug Yuri close to him.

"My Lord, please respect yourself." Yuri escaped quickly and grabbed a memorial to protect himself from Victor. Well, I guess Yuri is probably the only person in the country who dared to talk to the King in this way. 

"Yuri~ Why are you always so cold to me?" Victor said, with a clearly dissatisfied expression on his face. "Aren't you afraid that I would kill you?"

If it's someone else, they would be begging for mercy already at this point. But we are talking about Yuri here. He said calmly, "No, you won't. If I'm not here, who would take care of the politics for you?"

"Yuri, you are becoming more and more bold now, aren't you..." Victor smiled evilly again, while planning how to 'fix' Yuri tonight in his mind. 

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

~That Night~

"My Lord, is there anything important? Why are you summoning me in the middle of the night?" Yuri looked at the King angrily as he appeared at the King's bedroom. Never did he know what was going to happen to him. 

"Please leave." Victor said to guards, "I want to talk with Yuri alone."

"Is there anything you want to say?" Yuri continued, "Please remember we have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I can't fell asleep. So I want you to drink some wine with me." Victor asked Yuri to sit down beside him while pouring wine. 

"I am not doing that. " Yuri who is always confident in front of Victor suddenly blushed. Yuri vowed to himself that he won't get drunk with Victor ever again since last time... Well... Yuri was sad to realise that he is the bottom one and he could not leave his bed for a whole week... So... 

"Just one shot maybe?" Victor looked disappointed and walked over to take Yuri's hands: "I'm so lonely ... can you stay with me for a while?"

Yuri looked at the King quietly. Even though Victor was the king of this country, he relied so much on Yuri. Yuri knew that the King had always loved him, but he was to afraid to respond to the King's love. If the people knew about their relationship, not only would they say bad things behind them, Victor's reputation would also be damaged... The most important thing is... There will be no heir to Victor's throne... 

"Yuri ..." Victor started pleading. It looked like he is going to cry. 

"Okay ..." Yuri gave up in the end: "I will stay here for a while."

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Vic~ tor~" With Victor's 'encouragement', Yuri started drinking more and more. And at last, he was drunk: Just like how Victor had planned "You ~ like me ~ ~ I also ~ like you ~ ~ too~ ha ha ha~"

"Yuri, are you serious?" Victor was still awake and he had clearly heard Yuri's confession. 

"Yes ~ really ~ ~" Yuri continued, but he suddenly became more serious: "But I am afraid ... Because of our identity..."

"Don't be... You don't have to worry about that. " Victor said with a smile, "I could give my county as long as it's for you."

"Victor ..." Yuri started crying. 

"Come here.. " Victor gently pulled Yuri into his arms, and swear in his heart that he would never let go again, "Yuri ... I really love you ... Yuri?" Yuri had fallen asleep.

Victor gently put Yuri on his bed and covered the blanket for him. 

"Victor ... Don't leave me ..." Yuri started talking in his dreams. 

"Wow, Yuri. How dare you order the King like this?" Victor laughed: "Well, I promise. I promise I will stay here." Victor then lie down beside Yuri, and hugged him close. 

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"My Lord, it's time." Usually, Yuri is the one to wake Victor up, but for today, both the prime minister and the King didn't appear. So, our inpatient Yurio came to get Victor out of his bed. 

"Ah ... I'll be there soon..." Victor rubbed his eyes, "Wait for me. "

"Yes." Yurio backed out of the room, while in his mind he was thinking 'the King is with that pig again'. 

 

"Yuri ..." Victor looked at Yuri who was still soundly asleep. Yuri is so cute in his sleep that Victor don't want to wake him up. 

While Victor was trying to get out of bed, he found that his hair was stuck under Yuri's arm. "What should I do?" Victor said to himself, and he finally decided.

Victor picked up the scissors beside his bed which was meant to be used for self-defense, and quietly cut the long silver hair that he had always been proud of: "That's fine now" Victor gently kissed Yuri on his cheek "I'll be right back."

╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯╰(*´♡`*)╯

"Wow, what had the King done?"

"Cutting his long hair suddenly ..."

"Had something happened?"

The ministers were all whispering. And suddenly, our second main character of this incident appeared. 

"My Lord! What is this?!" Yuri appeared with Victor's hair in his hands. He was thinking... Though Victor is gradually becoming bald, he is not likely to lose so many hair in one night…Right??

"I would like to announce something here." Victor pulled Yuri into his embrace: "I decided that I am getting married in 2 days. "

The ministers started whispering again, and Yuri looked really shocked. 

"And who might the bride be?" Yurio was the first to speak. 

"Of course it's Yuri!" Victor smiled sweetly, he was so happy that his mouth had turned into a heart shape. Then, he didn't even wait for Yuri's response. He kissed Yuri in front of all of the people. 

"Ah ... ah" Yuri's face became bright red, and when Victor finally let go of him, he said: "Who promised to marry you..."

"I heard what you said last night." Victor smiled evilly and whispered into Yuri's ears: "I cut my hair just because I don't want to wake you up. You know how proud I am of my hair... Can't you tell how much I love you?"

"..." Yuri became speechless. So that's the source of that pile of hair... 

"So, let's continue what we were doing!" Victor said happily and carried Yuri in his arms. 

"Put... Put me down~~~"

The King and his Prime Minister lived happily ever after~

~ The End ~

*Writer's notes*

This story was actually inspired by an ancient Chinese ‘story’. There was a King in the Han dynasty named Emperor Ai (in Chinese 漢哀帝). There were sayings that he had a male lover named Dong Xian (in Chinese 董賢). And one morning, the King had found that his sleeve was stuck under his lover's arms. He decided to cut his sleeve just not to wake his lover up. That's why I made Victor cut his hair for Yuri~ XD

Anyway, thank you so much for reading the whole story. I'm really happy to know that people actually read my story. I know that my English is not really that good. Thank you for accepting the flaws in the story. And before next time… See you >


End file.
